Talk:Waraxe Beak
Spawntime? As far as I know the spawn-times of NMs get reseted, when there is an update. I arrived at his camp one hour after the last update (the one with Pankration) actually to camp Daggerclaw Dracos but I saw him on widescan. but if his respawn time is 21-24 hours shouldn't he then spawn like... 21-24 after the update? --Haitani 15:41, 10 September 2007 (CDT) The windows reopen after maintenance. This means that all 21 to 24 hour creatures will be within their window and respawn within 3 hours after maintenance. Freebytes 13:39, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I'd just like to testify here that this NM was a joke to 74RDM/37WHM, solo. Took a bit of time but I meleed him. If you're a lower-level RDM and want to test your limits, try and take this guy on(at your own risk, I take no responsibility for exp loss). Dispelga was a headache, but as long as I kept Stoneskin up(which was incredibly easy), I didn't take much damage at all. Ice Spikes helps for para procs(which can stop his spells easily), Shell IV provided more than ample resistance against Stonega IV-- personally I didn't even bother with Barstone-- and Phalanx made his non-crit swings very low. Also note, to any people who might plan to solo this guy, I had nothing anyone would consider "uber" gear. Just spells and feeling incredibly stupid in a "HURR I'LL SOLO THIS GUY :B" way(I did have a Joyeuse but all it really served was make the killing blow come a bit faster). Xauna 05:26, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloable by several Level 75 jobs, including Dark Knight, Summoner, Red Mage, Black Mage, White Mage, Paladin, Samurai and Beastmaster using Courier Carrie. Also soloable by Dragoon 70+ with mage sub. Barstone and/or a way to stun Stonega IV recommended. Soloable by Puppetmaster level 67 sub Ninja with eva gear and soul soother hat with stormwaker frame automaton. *Soloed as DRG 75/BLM (30/ uses Healing Breath III, no drop *Soloed as a 75WAR/37SAM 05/19/10 *Soloed as SAM 72/DNC 35 with Tp Store Armor +26 and Soboro, was a fast fight. *Soloed as a MNK 70/DNC 35 with Eva gear, was a longish fight but was pretty easy.--Lacas 14:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Easy Duo for a 71NIN&WHM. Just make sure WHM stays out of range of Breakga. During the whole fight I rarely had to cast anything more than Haste, Regen III, Barstona and Stona. My NIN resisted several Breakgas and and a Baleful Gazes. My NIN used light EVA gear and rarely casted Shadows because of Stonga IV and -ga et al. This NM was fairly Blind without Ninjitsu. ~*~Darkillusion ~*~ 18:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd at 70 Dark Knight... Not too bad HP goes up and down during fight... All I had for evasion gear was Scorp Harness +1, Emp pin, and AF legs. Vid link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNIGliV2RUs * Trio'd by a 60 PLD, DRG, MNK. Slight difficulty involved. Paladin should bring at least one echo drop in case of silence. Also brought Hi-potion +3 to be safe, but was not necessary. Only Dragoon 2 houred. It is recommended the Paladin saves Shield Bash for Breakga or Stonega IV. Food is recommended as well. * Easy solo as 75Thf/37Dnc. Fight takes about 12 minutes * Solo'ed as 75/37 MNK/NIN. Ended fight with full HP. Breakga lasted about 8 seconds (the one that landed) others missed completely. Sound Vacuum easily dodge able considering NM's lvl. {Easy Prey} :P. * was easily soloing him as a 75 Drg/Blm. Was doing seeds at the time and didn't even realize he was there. Baleful Gaze ended up killing me. I went from 800 Hp to death. It lasted a long while. Otherwise I could have solo'd him without a problem, hit around 80, enough for 2 MP back from ethereal earring and I had more than enough MP to keep going at it, even with the occasional stonega IV. My wyvern was out of range of it too so it never got hit by it. But Petrification + Stonega IV did me in. >.< --Dressi 04:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * Soloable quite easily by a PLD75/NIN37. Did not bother using Utsusemi, just used a Haste setup with joyeuse, while keeping reprisal up when it was ready. Was low on mp near the end of the fight, only because of re-applying Protect IV + Shell III, and only used 3 Cure 3 the entire fight. Took maybe 5 minutes to kill, but the fight was insanely easy. Also, no Chivalry was used. * He wasn't even remotely hard. Way too easy for 75sam/dnc. Now I'm wondering why I was so scared to fight him. 2 cocatrice meat drops only. He breakga'd me once and it didn't stick for some reason. Stonega 4 did 226 to me two times. Easy kill. * Moderately easy kill for 75WHM/37BLM. Only annoyance was dispelga hitting my protect. Mystic Boon or Spirit Taker required to last the entire fight. Breakga was cast a good 15 times during the fight, resisted every time. Same with Sound Vacuum. No need for Flash before Stoneskin either. And with tier 1 Shellra V, Stonega IV only did 75 dmg. Nothing to really fear. --TheChef321 02:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * Just killed it as DRG68/NIN34 very hard fight, used superjump to avoid stonega IV, and utsusemi to heal myself. took around 20mins, breakga only hitted me once. * Just soloed this as WAR75/WHM37 while camping Daggerclaw Dracos for Trial of the Magians. It misses alot so it's easy to keep Blink and Stoneskin up as well as Barstone after Dispellga. Easy fight when it did hit me Retaliation procked and kept tp up so it was a quick fight. Drop Rate So Yah, I've killed this NM Well over 20 Times, Most with TH3, Anyone ever see Monsoon Tekko Drop? Cause i'm 0/20+